La vida diaria de Miyako
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Miyako está acostumbrada a lidiar con las emergencias de sus amigos pero cuando ellos dejan de pedirle favores no puede evitar pensar que algo terrible está pasando y que algo debió hacer para provocarlo. Este fic fue escrito para el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8". Dedicado a Kaiserin Carrie, quien pidió este reto.
1. Chapter 1

**La vida diaria de Miyako**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

 **Aviso:** Este fic fue escrito para el topic "Las mendigas fickeras II" del foro "Proyecto 1-8".

Dedicado a **Kaiserin Carrie** , quien pidió este reto. Espero lo disfrutes.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Miyako al rescate**

* * *

Miyako acostumbraba iniciar su rutina con mucha prisa. Tenía un despertador pero también la costumbre de posponer la alarma cinco minutos más y cuando se daba cuenta le quedaba poco tiempo. Por lo general solía correr con una tostada en la boca para llegar a tiempo. Ayudar a sus amigos también era parte de su rutina.

Cuando Hikari le pidió que la acompañara a tomar fotografías pensó que sería diferente, algo menos aburrido. No era la primera vez que acompañaba a Hikari en busca de fotografías y no se trataba de algo que le desagradara pero en todas esas ocasiones habían hecho cosas más interesantes. Visitaron lugares fascinantes como eventos de anime, no se considera especialmente fan de estas actividades pero disfrutaba ver lo elaborados de los trajes. En esa ocasión habían ido a un jardín. A Miyako le gustaban las flores pero no entendía la fascinación de Hikari por las mismas.

Ella estaba tan aburrida que sentía que podía dormirse en cualquier momento pero Hikari parecía fascinada. No había dicho nada pero el esfuerzo que colocaba en cada fotografía la delataba. Su amiga se demoraba varios minutos escogiendo el ángulo, la posición y otros aspectos que desconocía al no haber estudiado fotografía.

Movida por la curiosidad quiso acercarse a una flor que se le hacía familiar. No había llevado una cámara pero consideró cortarle y llevarla a su casa, de ese modo cuando Hikari quisiera tomar fotografías de flores podría mostrársela y se evitarían el recorrido tan largo hasta ese lugar. En ocasiones como esa se preguntaba de dónde Hikari sacaba tanta energía.

No fue una buena idea, la flor se movió en cuanto tocó uno de los pétalos. Miyako estaba segura de que de no haber movido su mano con rapidez la habría mordido. Cuando vio la expresión preocupada de Hikari fue consciente de que había gritado. A modo de respuesta señaló a la flor que le había causado problemas.

—No es una flor, es un yokomon —le dijo Hikari con expresión divertida.

La pequeña Yokomon no intentó morder a Hikari, ni siquiera se comportó de manera agresiva, incluso se mostró contenta. De no haberse tratado de Hikari probablemente Miyako se hubiera enojado. Conocía a su amiga y sabía el efecto que podía tener. A veces Miyako pensaba que Hikari no solo tenía el emblema de la luz, ella era luz.

—Estoy jugando a las escondidas con mi camarada —agregó Yokomon sonriendo —, debo regresar a mi escondite para que no me encuentre.

Hikari y Miyako se alejaron tratando de no hacer ruido, no querían delatar a la digimon. Hikari tomó unas cuantas fotografías antes de que se dirigieran a la heladería más cercana. Quizás Miyako no comprendiera mucho sobre las flores pero había algo que Hikari y ella amaban por igual, los helados. Fue en ese momento que recibió una llamada de Daisuke.

Cuando Daisuke la llamó no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera necesitar, solo le había dicho que se trataba de una emergencia. Cuando supo de qué se trataba se sintió un poco molesta, no era la primera vez que le pedían algo parecido, tampoco le molestaba ayudar, era solo que le molestaba que confundieran algo que consideraba tan sencillo.

—¿Sabes que debes ponerle papal? —preguntó Miyako, su mirada denotaba seriedad.

—Es ofensivo que pienses que olvide algo así.

Miyako no le dijo nada pero su mirada indicaba lo poco que le creía. Revisó los detalles más básicos de la impresora, al ver que todo estaba en orden probó con encender y apagar. Para su sorpresa no pareció funcionar así que decidió recurrir a otra técnica.

—Tomo clases de informática, no un taller de reparación de impresoras —comentó Miyako, no estaba enojada con Daisuke pero sí un poco molesta. Muchas veces había explicado en qué consistía lo que estudiaba pero algunos creían que ella sabía absolutamente todo sobre computadoras, internet, celulares e impresoras.

—Pero es una emergencia y eres la única que puede ayudarme —le dijo Daisuke, se notaba angustiado, Miyako le creyó.

—¿Tienes el disco de la impresora?

—Creo que sí —le dijo Daisuke antes de retirarse.

Daisuke se regresó en regresar con el disco. Miyako quiso decirle que era de gran importancia mantener ese disco seguro y al alcance pero desistió antes de siquiera intentarlo. También pensó que de tener su habitación ordenada se hubiera demorado menos pero fue incapaz de pensar en un Daisuke que lo hiciera.

—La informática consiste en el diseño, creación y mantenimiento del software, que son las aplicaciones que se usan —comentó Miyako frente a la computadora en lo que revisaba el estado de la impresora —, el hardware, parte física, es un área diferente, ajena a lo que hago.

Una hoja saliendo de la impresora fue la prueba suficiente de que la impresora estaba funcionando correctamente. Miyako probó del ramen de Daisuke antes de irse. Su amigo había comenzado a decir que tendría una de las cadenas de restaurantes más grandes del mundo y aunque Miyako no lo había dicho en voz alta creía que era capaz de hacerlo.

Miyako acostumbraba ayudar a Ken a estudiar. Desde que las semillas de la oscuridad habían perdido su efecto sobre él se había notado una disminución en sus habilidades. Seguía siendo bueno en los deportes y en los estudios pero no tan bueno como para seguir siendo considerado un prodigio. En los deportes era Daisuke quien lo ayudaba, a Miyako le gustaba verlos practicar y procuraba verlos cada vez que tenía una oportunidad.

Las clases a las que asistían eran diferentes y muy pocas veces tenían algo en común pero resultaba divertido estudiar juntos. Cosas pequeñas como ayudar a buscar un libro, preparar un refrigerio ayudaba a hacer de las jornadas de estudio más llevaderas. El problema era cuando se divertían demasiado, en esas ocasiones solían olvidarse de que estaban estudiando, de los dos era ella quien más ruido hacía.

—Hagamos una pausa —comentó Miyako mientras se dejaba caer sobre el escritorio —, estoy agotada.

Miyako notó que Ken dudaba. Se notaba cansado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo delataban pero tampoco parecía querer dejar sus responsabilidades a un lado. Miyako sabía lo importante que era para Ken sus clases, no porque extrañara ser un prodigio sino porque quería hacer una diferencia en el mundo.

—No tengo problemas en continuar.

—Si no descansas no podrás pensar con claridad —agregó Miyako.

—Solo cinco minutos, mañana tengo que entregar esta tarea.

—Y yo este código pero ambos sabemos que si no podemos pensar solo nos quedaremos aquí mortificándonos con lo que no podemos hacer.

Esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en días. Después de descansar Miyako y Ken comprobaron que era demasiado tarde y que era la hora de regresar a su casa. Las sesiones de estudio tuvieron que retrasarse debido a varios factores externos.

Miyako pasó a la casa de Takeru cuando iba de camino a la suya, quería darle su opinión del último capítulo que había escrito. Miyako se había convertido en la beta de Takeru por accidente cuando encontró uno de los manuscritos de su amigo. Miyako los leyó movida por la curiosidad, sus críticas fueron fuertes y no dejó ningún detalle sin analizar. A Takeru no le molestó, incluso le pidió que lo ayudara, sabía que era un escritor novato y necesitaba que le dijeran sus errores sin suavizarlos.

Miyako se sentía orgullosa de Takeru. Ese último capítulo había tenido pocos errores y muchas pistas sutiles de lo que estaba por pasar. A ella le gustaba revisar los capítulos de Takeru, incluso cuando estaba empezando disfrutaba lo creativas de sus historias. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera convertirse en un gran escritor.

—¡Hola, Miyako! —le dijo Takeru, haciéndose a un lado le indicó que pasara —. ¿Té o café?

—¿Té? Ya terminé de leer el último capítulo.

—¿Tan rápido? —preguntó Takeru, se notaba sorprendido.

—Es mi don y maldición —respondió Miyako en un tono un tanto dramático. Ha sido un capítulo bueno, muy bueno si corriges algunos dedazos por aquí y describes un poco más pero no demasiado porque es bueno dejarle algo de trabajo a los lectores.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —Takeru colocó algo de té y galletas sobre la mesa —, aunque no se me da bien describir la ropa.

—Tampoco es tan necesario —respondió Miyako en lo que trataba de enfriar el té —, debe ser suficiente para que los lectores puedan imaginar lo que ocurre pero no demasiado, haría la lectura pesada, y si agregaras yaoi sería perfecto, porque el yaoi es amor, el yaoi es vida.

—No estoy seguro de querer escribir romance, quizás en el futuro.

Miyako estaba acostumbrada a tratar con las emergencias de sus amigos, muchas veces ellos la llamaban para pedirle un favor pero no llegó a esperar la petición que Iori lo hizo. Quizás fuera el hecho de que era el menor del grupo, a veces a Miyako le costaba aceptar que había dejado de ser un niño.

—Debes ser sincero —le dijo Miyako sin abandonar la sorpresa que le produjo saber que Iori estaba enamorado —, en este momento tienes un no pero si le dices lo que sientes puede que tengas un sí.

—Pero si dice que no —preguntó Iori temeroso.

—Entonces se lo pierde porque dudo que encuentre a alguien tan especial como tú —respondió Miyako con absoluta seriedad —, puede doler al principio pero al menos te quedara la certeza de que lo hiciste y el tiempo borrara esas heridas. Eres un ni… elegido, puedes con esto y más.

—Gracias, Miyako.

Aunque era tarde ambos se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana. Iori estaba dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos y ambos habían llegado a la conclusión de que un peluche era necesario. Ninguno tenía experiencia en el amor pero habían visto en las películas que siempre, o al menos la mayoría de veces solía usarse un peluche para hablar de amor.

Miyako acostumbraba terminar su día quejándose. No porque estuviera cansada, adoraba ayudar a sus amigos con sus problemas, sino por el poco tiempo que faltaba para que tuviera que despertarse y su incapacidad para acostarse temprano. Algunas veces incluso regañaba al despertador por avisarle que no podría dormir todo lo que quisiera, eso pasaba casi a diario. Si no se desvelaba haciendo un favor o con sus tareas el internet la distraía, esos cinco minutos que usaba para revisar sus redes sociales y navegar un poco terminaban alargándose demasiado para su gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Las dudas de Miyako**

* * *

Cuando Miyako descubrió que no quedaba pan en la alacena tuvo un mal presentimiento. Era parte de su rutina correr a clases con una rebanada de pan en la boca, no podía hacer lo mismo con cereal. Pensó en irse sin desayunar pero un gruñido de su estómago la hizo cambiar de opinión, estaba demasiado hambrienta como para si quiera intentarlo.

Las clases ese día transcurrieron de manera normal pero sus amigos se comportaron de manera extraña. Hikari no le pidió que la acompañara a tomar fotografías. No era algo que hicieran todos los días por lo que no le dio importancia pero le resultó extraño lo que le dijo cuando intentó preguntarle si pasaba algo.

—Estaré ocupada, quizás la próxima.

Miyako no le creyó. Hikari no fue grosera pero lo evasivo de sus palabras le dio a entender que estaba mintiendo. Lo primero en que pensó fue que la oscuridad acechaba a su amiga. No sería la primera vez que algo así pasaba, como portadora del emblema de la luz la sombra que producía podía llegar a ser muy grande y la oscuridad la acechaba con mayor fuerza que a otros. También sabía que su amiga solía guardarse las cosas para sí misma cuando consideraba que pudiera lastimar a los demás.

Pensó en buscar a Takeru, segura de que sabría si algo le pasaba a Hikari o si al menos lo sospecharía y juntos podrían buscar una respuesta. Recordaba cuando el Mar de las Tinieblas la reclamó Takeru fue el único que pudo llegar hasta ella.

Tuvo problemas para encontrarlo. El horario de ambos era diferente y no tenía la menor idea de dónde pudiera encontrarse. Su primera opción fue buscarlo en la cafetería, sabía que era uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar cuando tenía tiempo libre e inspiración para escribir. No lo encontró y eso hizo que sus sospechas aumentaran.

Probó llamar a Takeru con la Terminal D. Su primera idea fue hablar con él personalmente para contarle sus sospechas pero cuando se negó a verla pensó que lo haría cambiar de opinión. Nada cambió y Miyako no supo que fue lo que más le molestó, si la forma en que contestó o el hecho de que parecía evitarla.

Se dijo que estaba exagerando. Quizás Takeru no quiso ser tan cortante con sus respuestas pero estaba ocupado, probablemente con algún concurso literario. Miyako le había insistido muchas veces que debía intentarlo e incluso le había pasado el reglamento de cada concurso del que se enteraba, no mentiría si dijera que la hacía feliz el que su amigo decidiera arriesgarse.

Sus dudas se hicieron más grandes durante el almuerzo. Ken canceló su reunión de estudios y eso era algo que nunca había hecho antes. No hubiera creído que algo malo pasara de no ser por la voz de Daisuke que escuchó de fondo. Ken le había dicho que estaba enfermo pero Daisuke hablaba de diversión.

Al finalizar el día no recibió ninguna llamada de sus amigos. No hubo ninguna emergencia con la que lidiar y tuvo más tiempo libre del que acostumbraba. Tratar con las emergencias de sus amigos podía ser agotador pero era algo que hacía sin ninguna molestia e incluso disfrutaba.

Hubiera podido estudiar, Miyako sabía que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente pero no podía. Cada vez que intentaba hacerlo su mente terminaba divagando sobre los hechos de ese día. Sus amigos no solo la habían ignorado, también se negaron a contestar sus llamadas y por más que lo pensaba no lograba entender qué había hecho mal o lo que los había hecho enojar de ese modo.

Al día siguiente Miyako decidió partir al Digimundo. No porque buscara información simplemente quería poder hablar con su camarada. Aunque no sabía en qué lugar se encontraba, eso no fue un problema para ella, Hawkmon la encontró del mismo modo en que lo hacía cada vez que visitaba el Digimundo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —fue lo primero que Hawkmon le dijo y Miyako se preguntó si se sentía tan mal como se veía.

—Sí, solo estoy algo distraída —agregó tratando de restarle importancia pero al notar la mirada de su compañero supo que era en vano —, puede que un tanto confundida, Ken, Iori, Hikari, Takeru y Daisuke no me han hablado.

—¿Crees que los hiciste enojar?

—Sí —se quejó Miyako —, pero no sé cómo, Hikari dijo que no le molestó que me comiera su fresa y la crítica que le hice a Takeru no fue fuerte, con Daisuke siempre discuto pero nunca me ha dejado de hablar por ello. A Ken y a Iori no les he hecho nada.

—¿Estás segura de que están enojados? —Hawkmon se sentó a su lado —, sé que eres escandalosa pero también una gran amiga y estoy orgulloso de ser tu camarada.

—¡Gracias, Hawkmon! —Miyako abrazó con fuerza a su camarada y no lo soltó hasta el punto en que notó que lo estaba axficiando.

Se disculpó varias veces. Daisuke le había dicho que podía llegar a ser muy impulsiva y que precisamente eso la hacía muy violenta. No era algo que le molestara, conocía a Daisuke desde pequeña como para darle importancia a algo así. De ese modo funcionaba la amistad entre ambos, podían pelear pero nunca hacerse daño.

Hawkmon le mostró un nuevo lugar que había encontrado. Se trataba de un pequeño espacio donde la luz se colaba entre los árboles, ideal para tener un picnic. Miyako se lamentó de no haber llevado comida pero no regresó a su casa hasta después de que varias horas hubieran transcurrido y su cuerpo le reclamara por dormir.

—Podemos ir por unas bayas, aquí cerca crecen unas —le dijo Hawkmon mientras le señalaba unos arbustos. Miyako no podía ver ninguna pero le creía a su camarada por lo que decidió buscarlas.

Las bayas eran azules y no se parecían en nada a las del mundo humano y el sabor era totalmente diferente. Ni Miyako ni Hawkmon sabían a que sabían las bayas que tenían en sus manos, habían probado algunas con sabor a pizza, pollo frito e incluso pastel de fresa, esta última fue la favorita de Miyako.

—Se parecen a las grajeas de todos los sabores, espero no me toque una de moco.

—Lo mismo digo —el rostro de Hawkmon adquirió una expresión de asco.

—Podría llevar una de estas al mundo humano, quizás así me perdonen.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que están enojados contigo?

—Me han estado evitando, incluso Iori. Él es el más callado pero siempre responde mis preguntas —Miyako tomó varias bayas pero no se comió ninguna —. ¿Crees que hayan sido reemplazados por clones y que estén encerrados en algún lugar esperando a que los rescate?

Hawkmon no respondió pero Miyako no necesitó que lo hiciera para saber que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea. Incluso ella misma lo dudaba, dudaba que de tratarse de una trampa la hubieran hecho de lado o que cargaran sus digivices, más el que los dispositivos lo reconocieran como sus dueños.

Cuando Miyako regresó a su casa no creyó que tantos problemas hubieran ocurridos durante su ausencia. Vio a varias personas repartiendo volantes, al principio creyó que eran anuncios para la inauguración de un nuevo local pero un cartel le anunció lo mucho que se equivocaba. Era su fotografía la que se sonreía desde el cartel.

Miyako intentó alejarse sin hacer ruido pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Lo supo en el momento en que se vio rodeada de las personas que repartían volantes. No supo quién había dado la señal pero sí que sus amigos formaban parte del grupo.

—Nos has dado un gran susto —escuchó a Hikari decirle.

—Creí que no querían hablarme —respondió Miyako, más que molesta estaba confundida.

—¿Por qué haríamos eso? —le preguntó Iori incrédulo —, eres nuestra mejor amiga. Solo estábamos un poco ocupados, lamento que pensaras eso.

—Debemos avisarle a los demás.

Hikari tomó su teléfono e hizo varias llamadas. Miyako tenía planeado regresar a su casa e intentar recuperar la materia que había perdido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el Digimundo pero si estaba segura de algo, fue bastante y por ello sus amigos llegron a pensar que algo terrible le había llegado a pasar.

—Esperémoslos en mi departamento —le dijo Hikari en cuanto terminó —, estoy segura de que querrán verte.

Miyako no se negó. Estaba demasiado feliz como para siquiera considerar esa opción. Hikari, Iori, Takeru, Daisuke y Ken, todos ellos eran importantes para ella. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntas, superado tantas adversidades, el pensar que podría perderlos era doloroso.

Miyako creó varios escenarios de lo que pasaría cuando llegaran al departamento de Hikari pero ninguno se acercaba un poco a lo ocurrido. Pensó que la regañarían por haberse ido sin avisarle a nadie o que le harían un análisis del mismo modo en que Iori y Hikari lo habían hecho. En la peor de los escenarios que creó ellos se enojaban.

—¡Sorpresa!

Miyako se sorprendió al escuchar a sus amigos gritar. La sala se encontraba decorada con muchos globos y en la mesa había mucha comida, varios de sus platillos favoritos se encontraban allí servidos. Intentó salir creyendo que la confundieron con alguien más pero Hikari e Iori se lo impidieron.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sabemos, queríamos hacerte una fiesta sorpresa para agradecerte lo buena amiga que eres y lo mucho que nos has ayudado.


End file.
